1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessing intraosseous blood vessels and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to stabilizers for intraosseous devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Intraosseous devices and support devices are known in the art. One example of an intraosseous device (including a needle) and support device is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/619,390, filed Jan. 3, 2007, and published as Patent Pub. No. US 2008/0140014; which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.